Off the Record
by GrayLady523
Summary: Una publicacion de un articulo de periodico que cambiara la vida ambas.


**Disclaimer : **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Once Upon a Time y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con ellos es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

" ESCÁNDALO EN LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DEL VIADUCTO DE STORYBROOKE"

Por: Emma Swan

Las palabras parecían burlarse de ella desde el escritorio. Tomó el periódico molesta y lo lanzó a la ardiente chimenea. Verlo tornarse en simples cenizas no saciaba el sentimiento de tristeza, rabia y decepción que sentía en esos momentos.

Su carrera política se había ido a la basura con la publicación de ese reportaje en que se le relacionaba con ciertas irregularidades en la asignación de fondos del nuevo viaducto. Sabía que no debió haberlo hecho, sabía que que estaba jugando con fuego y que era muy posible que saliera quemada en todo esto pero su testarudez pudo más que la razón. Ahora se vería obligada a renunciar a la alcaldía. Sería cuestión de tiempo cuando las autoridades tomarán el control, la investigaran y ella terminara tras las rejas.

Apesar de que todo por lo que había luchado en su vida se había destruido, no era eso lo que la hacía sentir de forma tan derrotada.

Solo una persona podía destruir su espíritu y con su traición lo había logrado.

Emma Swan

Se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido tan débil y haber confiado en ella de la forma en que lo hizo.

La mujer llegó a su vida arrasando todo a su paso. En un principio era una simple asistente, bastante mala en su trabajo, pero había algo en ella que atrajo a Regina como un tiburón olfateando sangre. Poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza, poco a poco las miradas se volvieron frecuentes, poco a poco encontró encantador los defectos que en principio ella le sacaba en cara y amenazaba con echarla del trabajo. Fue ahí cuando supo que se había enamorado de forma irrevocable de su asistente con hermoso cabello rubio, sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos que sería fácil perderse en ellos.

Todo había comenzado cuando Emma tiró sin querer su café y ensucio su camisa favorita. Con sus delicadas manos comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Regina, dejándola solo en su sujetador de encaje color negro, un acto totalmente inocente hasta que las miradas de ambas se cruzaron. Regina besó sus labios, dando comienzo a un juego entre sus lenguas y ver quién de las dos movía sus manos con más destreza. Demás está decir que jamás pensó que el escritorio de su oficina fuera tan resistente al peso y movimiento de ambas. Esa tarde, Regina sintió que había puesto su alma en bandeja de plata para que Emma hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Jamás se imaginó que todo era un meticuloso plan por parte de Emma para destruirla.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sacando a Regina de sus tortuosos recuerdos. Tan pronto como se giró para enfrentar a la persona que había tenido el atrevimiento de entrar a su casa su corazón se detuvo. Emma Swan la miraba detenidamente. Su aspecto no era el mejor, parecía que se acaba de levantar y sus ojos estaban hinchados.

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?" preguntó Regina molesta acercándose a ella.

"Regina, tan solo permíteme explicarte…"

"¿Explicarme? La portada del periódico me explicó bastante. Tus palabras son en vano. Te quiero fuera de aquí." la rubia tragó hondo y caminó hasta estar frente a Regina.

"Sé que debes estar odiándome ahora mismo, tienes toda la razón para hacerlo, pero déjame explicarte."

"¿Qué parte de que no quiero escuchar tus excusas aún no comprendes? Me traicionaste Emma, aprovechaste tu poder sobre mí y sacaste provecho de eso. Juraste quererme pero tu amor es una farsa."

"No, tú no entiendes cómo pasaron las cosas. Admito que en un principio comencé a trabajar aquí para conseguir alguna información que me ganara el reconocimiento y admiración de todos en el campo del periodismo. Tan pronto descubrí lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo con en el viaducto comencé a investigar. No voy a negar que me aproveché de que parecías sentirte atraída a mí a mi favor en un principio, pero con el pasar del tiempo las cosas cambiaron. Escribí ese artículo meses atrás, mucho antes de que comenzáramos nuestra relación. Cuando me di cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de ti, decidí desistir de publicar el artículo. No valía la pena si me iba a costar lo que teníamos. Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero jamás pongas en duda que te amo." el relato de Emma parecía sincero, de sus ojos brotaba un mar lágrimas las cuales estuvieron a punto de convencer a Regina.

"No te creo ni una sola palabra. Aún así lo publicaste. ¿Con qué cara te atreves a decir que me quieres cuando el daño que podías hacer ya lo hiciste?" Emma tomó con sus manos el rostro de Regina.

"Yo no lo publiqué. Mi portátil fue robado esta semana, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije?" Regina asintió lentamente. "Tengo idea de quién fue."

"¿Jones?" preguntó Regina en tono bajo y derrotado. Emma asintió.

"Ese bastardo no supera que no quiero nada con él. No dudo que en venganza robó mi portátil y vendió mi artículo a "Storybrooke Mirror". Sabes que Glass quiere destruirte, lamento haber formado parte indirectamente de esto y no haberte dicho desde un principio mis verdaderas intensiones. Cuando quise decirte la verdad, sentí que era muy tarde."

Regina se mantuvo en silencio procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir. No quería creerle a Emma pero muchas de las cosas que decía hacían sentido. Al mirarla a sus ojos, ver su mirada de arrepentimiento y dolor, hacían que ella creyera en la palabra de la rubia.

"Emma estoy acabada." diciendo esto, se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia y dejó escapar las lágrimas que llevaba horas aguantando. Emma la abrazó con fuerza y depositó pequeños besos en el cabello de Regina.

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer." la morena negó con su cabeza.

" Tú viste la evidencia, sabes que soy culpable. No hay mucho que hacer más que entregarme." Emma tomó el rostro de Regina en sus manos y secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

"Escúchame, yo tengo toda la evidencia, puedo destruirla y no existiría forma de involucrarte en esto." Regina miró impactada a Emma sin poder creer lo que ella acababa de decir.

"Jamás te pediría hacer algo como eso." respondió Regina separándose de ella un poco. "Cuando el momento llegue, me entregaré a las autoridades y haré un trato con fiscalía. Hay grandes nombres involucrados en esto. Siento que puedo sacar provecho de la información que tengo y reducir mi condena."

"Regina, irías a prisión." comentó Emma escandalizada.

" Cometí un delito, tengo que pagar por ello. Le fallé al pueblo de Storybrooke. Si hubiese hecho las cosas bien, nada de esto estuviera pasando."

"Oh, Regina, no estás sola. Pase lo que pase, aquí estaré apoyándote. Te amo." la morena no pudo contener una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Emma. Acto seguido juntó sus labios con los de Emma y la besó con ternura.

" Yo te amo mucho más. Gracias por eso." Emma tomó la mano de Regina y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

El sonido de las sirenas poco a poco se hacía mayor. Regina sabía que el momento había llegado. No podía negar que sentía miedo pero tener a Emma a su lado le daba las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar lo que sea.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que estén muy bien. Aquí les traigo una historia que surgió de momento,la idea surgió y las palabras fluyeron, la terminé en menos de 45 minutos. Tiempo récord, creo que jamás había escrito algo en tan poco tiempo. No es para nada el estilo que acostumbro a escribir, culpen a mi musa luego de haber terminado la temporada nueva de House of Cards. Espero que sea de su agrado.

En fin, escribo esta historia a modo de despedida.

No, esto no es un adiós, mas bien es un hasta luego. Llevaba meses buscando qué escribir pero la inspiración no me llegaba. Quizás culpó a los hechos que ocurrieron en la serie o mi estado de ánimo, no sé. Es por eso que decidí que por el momento no escribiré más sobre Once Upon a Time. Espero algún día volver.

Quiero agradecerle a todo aquel que de alguna forma u otra mostraron su apoyo. Siempre los recordaré.

Un abrazo,

Deb


End file.
